


Fake me out tonight

by writethisway



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Fake relationship trope???, Gen, I had way too much fun writing this, I wrote this instead of studying, yessssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: Daniel's been seen by the suspect earlier that week.The suspect has an important meeting in a crowded restaurant.Cue Jack and Peggy to the rescue!





	Fake me out tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loverofstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofstories/gifts).



Daniel sighs softly. Of course, the suspect had a meeting. And of course, Daniel had been seen by him earlier. And so, this is why he was having to deal with his two bickering best friends in his office. 

“Look. I hate this as much as you guys do, but Peggy, you’re the only woman in the office who can do it, and Jack, he doesn’t know who you are.” He sighs. 

“What about Rose?” Peggy asks. 

“Rose is going out on a date with Samberly. They had a bet on something and she lost.” Daniel says, to Peggy’s wince. 

“Poor girl.” Jack murmurs. 

“Continuing on from that. I still need you two to go out together. Okay?” Daniel pleads. 

“Fine, but don’t expect it to go so easily.” Peggy murmurs. 

“Fine, but I’m not liking this,” Jack says. 

“You two are dismissed,” Daniel says. “It’s at Lawry’s, so both of you dress smart.” 

Peggy nods and goes out to the bullpen to pack her stuff up. 

Jack nods. “Tux okay?” 

“Tux is fine Jack.” Daniel sighs. 

Jack nods and goes to Peggy. “Ready?” 

“Just need to get ready.” She smiles. 

As Peggy browses the racks of the dressing room, she bumps into Daniel. “Hello, Daniel.” She smiles.

“Hey Peg.” He smiles. 

“So, you’ll be running coms from the van, and me and Jack will be inside?” She asks. 

“Yes.” He smiles. 

She nods. “I better get ready.” She smiles. 

“I’ll see you out there?” He smiles. 

“See you soon.” She nods. 

After getting into a blue tea length dress, and getting her makeup and hair done, adding a ring on her right hand, she meets up with Jack, who is dressed up in a nice tux. 

She smiles at him and says. “You look nice Jack.” 

“You too, Carter.” He smiles. 

Daniel nods. “I’ll be dropping you two off, and then parking on the side.” 

She smiles and nods. “Well? Let’s get going then.” Peggy says. 

Once they were all in the car, Daniel starts driving. They arrive and Peggy and Jack take a seat together, trying to see their suspect. 

Jack looks at his watch and sighs. “If the tip’s good dear, then he should arrive in about 30 minutes.” He says. 

She nods. “Understandable,” she smiles putting on an American accent. “Hopefully we don’t have to wait that long though, honey.”

“Hopefully not.” He grins. 

A waitress comes to get them drinks and goes away once they’ve ordered. 

She smiles and looks around. “Looks like the tip was good. I see our suspect in line for a table.” She murmurs to Jack. 

“Good guys,” Daniel says through the walkie-talkie mounded in Jack’s glasses. “Keep an eye on him.” 

Peggy nods. “Will do darling.” She smiles as she takes Jacks hand, nodding towards the suspect, who sat down in view of Peggy.

They watch him for a few minutes before the other man comes. “Tip was good,” Peggy says nodding. 

“Good darling.” Jack smiles. 

Peggy blushes. “Jack, I can’t see.” 

Jack thinks for a second. “I have an idea. Give me your ring.” 

“What?” 

“The camera is on your broach right?” 

She nods. “It- ohhhh.” She hands him her ring, and he takes it. “Not for a few more minutes.” 

He nods. “Not until he sits down.” He says. 

She watches as he sits down and they start talking when the guy pulls out a briefcase. “Now Jack.” She says.

“Peggy, when I first met you in the hallway of the phone company, I knew you were something. You were a spitfire, a wild rose, and you captured my heart that day.” Jack says and smiles. 

Peggy smiles. “Aww, honey.” She says nodding at him and motioning him to kneel. 

“So, I know we’ve been dating for a year, but I think it’s time.” He takes out the ring and smiles, and she stands up covering her mouth with her hands and, getting pictures with the pen she had in her hands. 

“Margaret Carter, will you do me the honor of being my wife?” Jack asks, smiling up at her.

“Yes.” She smiles. “Yes, Jack.” He smiles and helps him up before stage kissing him. “Got the pictures. Daniel, move in.” 

“Got it Peg,” Daniel says. 

As agents move in, Jack and Peggy stay out of the way and she puts the ring on her left hand. 

Daniel comes up to them and smiles. “Man, the two of you? Getting together behind my back?!” 

“Aww, piss off Daniel,” Jack smirks. 

“Alright. Let’s pay and then we can interrogate him?” Peggy says. 

“Yes, let’s,” Daniel says smiling. 

“Come on. Let’s go.” Jack smiles and walks out with Daniel and Peggy.


End file.
